Love at first sight
by rasaaabe
Summary: Jane remembers how Maura changed her life, how before Maura she didn't believe in love at first sight but after meet her all that changed. Rizzles
**I don't own Jane and Maura thought I would like it. Jane and Maura were created by Tess Gerritsen, so they are hers.**

 **After that say...I want to say that english is not my first language and neither my second, so I apologize for the mistakes that you could find.**

 **Finally, before you begin to read my little story, I want to say that I really wanted write something like this long time ago because I love Jane and Maura as mothers. So I hope that you like it too, and if you don't like it and you would like to criticise me, do it that I don't care.**

 **LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**

I never believe in love at first sight until I met my wife. Until I met her I thought that love at first sight was only a fairy tale thing but after my eyes met hers, my heart knew different. Thanks to Maura, that's the name of my angel, my world changed and since then I couldn't be better. Her bright and beautiful smile light up my days, her sweet voice soothe my mind and with her soft hands she can make me achieve the most intense pleasure. With Maura I have learned what love is after only caught a glimpse of somebody but that's not the last time that I learned it. Thanks to my little prince Luca and my little princess Mia I discovered again what love at first sight was, but a complete different love. The love and passion that I feel for my wife, for my kids is love and protection.

\- Jane! Could you come here and help Luca with his homework while I bath Mia?

The voice of my particular angel broke my thoughts and my memories. Smiling I go out of our room and I walk into the room of our son. Our little Luca, with only 7 years, is my spitting image but her personality is all Maura. I'm so happy that my little boy and also my little girl resemble so much to my wife. Both are shy but very intelligent, they prefer observe before act, they hate sports and love read, and the best thing is that they give the best hugs in the entire world. So when I arrive at home, after a long and hard work day at the precinct, I can't be more happy of receive their wonderful hugs and also the kisses that my wife doesn't give me at work.

\- Momma, can you help me with maths?

I smile to my son and I sat up in the little bed while I help him with his maths homework. Before my children, I never thought that something like help my son with his homework, bath my daughter or read them a tale after dinner can make me so happy. The hardass detective Jane Rizzoli at work in home is a very nurturing and warm mother.

\- Are we finish?

\- Yes. Thank you for your help, momma.

\- It's nothing buddy. You know that I love helping you with your homework.

\- I love you, momma.

\- I love you too, buddy. I love you and your sister more than life itself.

\- And you don't love mommy more than life?

\- Yes, I also love your mommy more than life but don't tell her that because she will say that she have me wrapped around her little finger and that's not true at all.

Luca laugh because he knows that it's true, that Maura have me wrapped around her little finger and I'm happy with it. In our home and in our room my wife is the boss but only she and I know it, only she and I know that she's the one who has the power. All the people around us, our family and friends, believe that because I'm the "butch" and she's the "femme" I'm the one who must be in charge but they are so wrong. I love that in our home, that in our room, I can surrender the power to her and that she can make me feel so completely loved.

\- Momma

Luca and I look towards the door where Mia appears in her Peppa Pig pink jammies. She can't be more cute with her dreamy smile, her dishevel blonde hair and her alive blue eyes.

\- Come here, my beautiful little princess

When my daughter approach me I wrap my arms around her and she wrap her little and thin arms around my neck. I can't prevent myself to sniff her blonde hair, I can't avoid enjoy the peach scent that I smell. I love that peach smell in my daughter, the same way that I love the faint strawberry and eucalyptus scent in my wife and the mentholated scent in my son. Their scents relax my body and keep my mind at ease when nothing else can.

\- I think that now is the perfect moment for a Rizzoli-Isles family hug. What do you think, Luca?

\- Yes, mommy. I want a Rizzoli-Isles family hug. Maybe the super special hug, the sandwich mommies hug.

My eyes meet Maura's and our smiles speaks volumes, more than any word. Without one more word, my wife cuddle our son and after that she comes to hug me. Feeling my kids and my woman against me is the best feeling in the world, the best sensation that I ever experience. The happiness that I always feel when we make the Rizzoli-Isles family hug or the special sandwich Rizzoli-Isles, is something that before meet Maura I can't even imagine that existed. I would like stop the time and remain like this forever: with my kids in my arms and the lips of my wife against mine. This is my personal paradise, the paradise of Jane Rizzoli-Isles, the woman that before caught a brief glimpse of doctor Maura Isles at Boston Police Department more than 10 years ago didn't believe in love at first sight but now, after more than 10 years, knows that she was totally mistaken.

 **END**

 **I hope that you enjoy it.**

 **If you want to give me your opinion write a review and if you want to criticise write a review too. All opinions are important, goods and bads, because you always learn something from every new person that says you what he or she thinks.**

 **Thank you for reading, people.**


End file.
